threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Battle of Changban
The Battle of Changban (Chángbǎn zhī zhàn 長坂之戰) was a battle between the forces of Cao Cao and the fleeing forces of Liu Bei. Cao Cao had just finished annexing the north and was looking to extend his influence south. Cao Cao marched his forces into Jing province and Liu Bei is forced to flee with his forces when the Inspector of Jing province surrenders to Cao Cao. Background There had long been deep-seating enmity between Cao Cao and Liu Bei stretching back to the battle of Xu province and Liu Bei's role in the conspiracy to assassinate Cao Cao. Cao Cao had finished dealing with the Yuan clan to the north and was finally ready to turn his attention south, to Jing province. Cao Cao wanted to protect his rear, so he sent Zhang Ji to persuade Ma Teng to leave Liang province and brought him to Xu city. The Officer of Yi province, Liu Zhang, also sent troops to support Cao Cao, and started to pay tribute to the court. The Inspector of Jing province, Liu Biao, had two sons, Qi and Cong. The younger son, Liu Cong, had been promised to marry into the Cai clan. This, coupled with the fact that Liu Biao's current wife was Lady Cai, meant Liu Qi's position as primary heir was in jeopardy. Constantly the Cai clan and their dependents would slander Liu Qi and praise Liu Cong. Liu Qi was afraid and asked Zhuge Liang what he should do. Zhuge Liang suggested to him that he should distance himself from the situation, so Liu Qi asked to be made Grand Administrator of Jiangxia in the south. While Liu Bei was relying on Liu Biao (Liu Bei's his relative who was also a Landlord), the wise Zhuge Liang became his strategist. The "Visiting Thatched Cottage Three Times" story tells of how Liu Bei met Zhuge Liang. In it, Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang discussed the world situation and Liu Bei was impressed by ZhuGe Liang's wisdom. In the autumn (late Sep., early Oct.) of 208 A.D., Cao Cao headed south to Jing province. The Battle When Cao Cao approached Jing province, Liu Biao was dead and had left Liu Cong as his heir. The general consensus of Liu Cong's officers was to surrender to Cao Cao, they felt they had not the power to oppose him and that it was far better to be a loyal supporter. And so it was decided that they do that. Meanwhile, Liu Bei was camped at Fan Castle (just north of the confluence of the Han and Yu rivers, to the south of the confluence is Xiangyang) and he had been kept in the dark about the surrender. It wasn't until Cao Cao reached Wan Castle (approx. 75 km north of Fan)Zhang Xiu had been assigned to Wan by Liu Biao and had repeated conflicts with Cao Cao a decade earlier, but Zhang Xiu had surrendered to Cao Cao during the conflict with Yuan Shao. that Liu Bei was even informed about the surrender. Having been blindsided, Liu Bei asked his officers what action to take. Zhuge Liang suggested that they could attack Liu Cong and assume control of Jing. Liu Bei replied: "As Liu Biao was dying, he entrusted his orphans to me. I cannot turn from this obligation and seek my own advantage. When I die, how could I show my face to Liu Biao?"Considering how close Cao Cao was at this time, attempting to seize Jing could hardly have been considered wise.SGZ Biography of Liu Bei. Translation: Kongming's Archives Liu Bei led his forces south past Xiangyang, where Liu Cong was stationed. Liu Bei called out to Liu Cong in a last ditch effort to get him to put up resistance to Cao Cao, but Liu Cong would not show himself. However, many of Liu Cong's attendants and many more of the populace decided to follow Liu Bei in his flight south. Having seen Liu Cong's reluctance to resist Cao Cao at Xiangyang, Liu Bei knew he could not count on him for support. But he still believed other citizens of Jing would be sympathetic with his plight, and he wanted to recruit as many of the people as he could. Guan Yu was given control of the fleet of ships at Liu Bei's disposal and sent south down the Han river; his objective, to sail downstream to the confluence with the Yangzi river, then sail up the Yangzi to the port at Jiangling. Meanwhile, Liu Bei would travel south by land and attempt to collect as many followers as possible and rendezvous at Jiangling.Not explicitly stated, but I can see no other logical explanation as to the events. The people flocked to Liu Bei's side, and by the time he had reached Dangyang county (in Nan commandery; approx. 150 km south of Xiangyang; and over halfway to Jiangling), he had over 100.000 followers and thousands of carts of baggage. They could travel no more than 10 li (5 km) a day. It was suggested to Liu Bei than he abandon the people and head to Jiangling, but Liu Bei replied: "In carrying out a great affair, the people are the essential thing. Now the people have turned to me, how can I desert them?" In Xiangyang, Liu Cong's officer Wang Wei was still trying to convince him to attack Cao Cao, he said:"Cao Cao has heard you are surrendering and that Liu Bei has run away. He will certainly relax his precautions, and will come to you with only a light escort. If you give me a few thousand soldiers I shall intercept him in the passes and Cao Cao can be taken. When you have captured Cao Cao your authority will make all the empire tremble. You will be perfectly secure, and can look for yet greater things. But Liu Cong would not consent, instead he went forth to Xinye to receive Cao Cao. In the ninth month (late Oct-early Nov.), Cao Cao had reached Xinye county (in Nanyang, northeast of Fan)Liu Bei was originally stationed here when he first entered Liu Biao's service, but he was later camped at Fan, so at some time he must have been relocated by Liu Biao. and Liu Cong went out to surrender, bearing the credentials of office. Cao Cao's officers were a little sceptical a thought it to be a trap. But Lou Gui said: "The empire has fallen into confusion and each leader seeks to obtain authority from the Emperor as a means to increase his power. Now Liu Cong has brought his credentials, and this shows he is completely reliable." Cao Cao seemed convinced so he marched his army forward. Cao Cao was afraid that Liu Bei would ransack the supply depot of Jiangling, so he left his baggage and took his light-armoured troops to Xiangyang. He then received reports that Liu Bei had already retreated far south. Cao Cao selected 5.000 elite cavaliers and hurried off in pursuit. Cao Cao pushed his men hard and the rode all day and night in pursuit. In a single day, the Wei forces had kept a blistering pace; they had travelled more than 300 li (150 km) and, in Dangyang (當陽), caught up to Liu Bei at Changban (Chang Slope; 長阪) . Battle of Changban Abandoning his family and followers, Liu Bei fled with his generals Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Zhuge Liang and a few score horsemen. Cao Cao captured all his army and his baggage.To be generous to Liu Bei, it may have been wise to distance himself from his followers as Cao Cao held no great enmity towards them, only Liu Bei. So Liu Bei's intention may have been to attempt to divert Cao Cao. Among those captured was Xu Shu's mother. Xu Shu could not continue his support of Liu Bei and maintain his filial duties, he pointed to his chest and said: "In the beginning, the reason I sought to plan with you for the hegemony was because of this square inch of territory heart. Now I have lost my mother, my heart is confused, and can be no help in your affairs. I therefore beg leave to go." With that said, he surrendered to Cao Cao.SGZ Biography of Liu Bei. Translation: 3Kingdoms At this time, Zhang Fei had been given command of the rearguard. But at this time, Liu Bei's forces were incredibly limited, so Zhang Fei only had 20 cavaliers under his command. Unable to have any chance in a conventional battle, Zhang Fei and his men broke the bridge at Changban to cut the enemy pursuit. He stood with his men on the opposing river bank, brandishing his spear, and shouted: "I am Zhang Yide, and anyone can come and challenge me to fight to the death!" None of Cao Cao's men dared chance crossing the river and fighting Zhang Fei.SGZ Biography of Zhang Fei. Translation: Kongming's Archives Another of Liu Bei's generals, Zhao Yun, had gone north and someone said to Liu Bei that he had defected to Cao Cao. Liu Bei threw an axe at the man and said to him: "Zilong (Zhao Yun) would never desert me." As it turned out, hearing Liu Bei's family left been left behind, Zhao Yun had headed north to rescue them. He broke through Cao Cao's lines and rescued Liu Bei's wife, Lady Gan, and his infant son, Liu Shan.SGZ Biography of Zhao Yun. Translation: Kongming's Archives Liu Bei's forces successfully retreated to Jiangling and rendezvoused with Guan Yu's fleet. The Shu-Han forces then fled down the Yangzi river to Xiakou (at the confluence of the Han and Yangzi rivers) where they met up with Liu Qi and his 10,000 troops stationed there. Aftermath Cao Cao was unable to catch Liu Bei, but he had succeeded in annexing Jing province; the forces of Jing south of Jiangling surrendering to Cao Cao too. Liu Cong was appointed Inspector of Qing province, with fief as a marquis; many of the officials that supported Cao Cao also were ennobled as marquises. See Also Battle of Chibi Notes Fact vs. Fiction Historically… *…Zhao Yun was not charged with protecting Liu Bei's family, he chose to rescue them on his own initiative. *…Zhang Fei's shout did not kill someone at the bridge. *…Lady Gan did not kill herself, Zhao Yun rescued her along with Liu Shan. References Sources